


Graded on the Sanctity of Patience [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Auction Podfic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Friendship, Gender Issues, Genderswap, Harvey FanAid Auction, Homophobic Language, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer Het, Rape/Non-con References, Woman on Top, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Around about the time Phillipa Jane told her middle-school teacher that Phil wasn’t a nickname, it was her name and not a difficult one to remember, she picked up a reputation. That hasn’t really gone away. [Always-female!Coulson/Clint]





	Graded on the Sanctity of Patience [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Graded on the Sanctity of Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385075) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> For greeniron for the Harvey FanAid Auction. Thanks so much for donating!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Graded%20on%20the%20Sanctity%20of%20Patience.mp3) | 59:04 | 27.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_How To Be Eaten by a Woman_ by The Glitch Mob

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to BlackEyesGirl for having blanket permission!


End file.
